Technical Field
The present invention relates to a speed monitoring device for monitoring whether the speed of a moving element is within the safe speed limit, based on positional data output from a position detector.
Related Art
In recent years, the probability of occurrence of accidental malfunction of control equipment has increased due to increase in the size of circuits mounted in control equipment, increase in the speed of signal processing, miniaturization of integrated circuits, and increase in complexity of software integrated in the control equipment. In response to this, control equipment has been equipped with a safety function for safely stopping a moving machine which is an object to be controlled in the event of malfunction of the control equipment.
Further, as a device for detecting malfunction of the control equipment, a speed monitoring device for monitoring whether the speed of the moving element exceeds the safe speed limit is mounted in a control device equipped with a safety function.